Text Message
by Love Oneself
Summary: Tsuna is gone and Yamamoto is trying to get over it. Maybe a voice mail from Tsuna can soothe Yamamoto's sorrow. 8027 Merry Christmas


Okay, I got this idea of writing this when I was listening to a song. So I thought of writing it now before I completely forget about it. So here it is. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto held onto his cellphone as if his life depends on it. Tears couldn't stop dripping down. He couldn't stop it, he didn't want to either. Rain began to trickle down from the sky softly till it was pouring harshly. He held his head upward with his hand up to capture the carelessly falling raindrops. He can remember it. From the sound of the gun shooting to see Tsuna lying on the ground with a pool of blood.<em> His<em> blood. He can remember how his hands were soaked with his blood as he clung to him. To his friend, to his first love. He can remember himself call his name, for him to wake up numerous times. Tsuna had his eyes close. He wouldn't open it. He just couldn't.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto whispers softly against the pouring rain.

He can remember how Gokudera was reacting the same way. He wouldn't let go of the unmoving body. There was no words to describe how he panicked when there was no reaction from Tsuna. Screaming, begging, crying to no ends. And why? Why was Tsuna smiling when he knew he was dying? Why when he knew that he was leaving them forever? Leaving Yamamoto especially.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted.

He shouts his name loudly against the sound of the harsh rain. He want Tsuna to hear him calling. Calling him to come back. Yamamoto drops to his hands and knees as he continues to scream Tsuna's name. He wants to let the brunet know that he wants him back, he was lonely, he misses him, and he was regretting. Regretting that he was not able to stop the brunet from walking into that room. From walking pass those large, white doors. Especially for not trying. How careless of him for not knowing. How stupid of him for being so carefree.

He want to go back. Back to the time where everything was normal. To where there was no Millefiore Famiglia, no Vongola hunt, to where there was only peace. He wants to see Tsuna's warm smile. The smile he took for granted. He thought that he will always see his first love smiling at him, but he never knew he could be so_ ...wrong_. If only he cherish it with like everything else.

Yamamoto began to calm down a little. He opened his cellphone and went through all the text message and voice mail he received from the brunet. He press play on one of the voice mail to hear what it was. He can hear Tsuna talking about his trip back to Italy. He could even hear the loud crashing sound in the background. Tsuna must of bump into something. That was some of the reason he likes about him; his clumsiness. Tsuna was apologizing for the noise he was currently making. How cute.

It was about a year ago when Tsuna had a strange idea to get everyone cellphones. He wanted to make sure they keep in contact even if they were so far away. All the random text messages, goofy calls, and forgettable voice mails. Even during his battles, he took time out of it to talk to him. He can remember how nervous Tsuna was when he found out that he was fighting. It was hard to resist to tease the small male. And thanks to their goofing around about the topic of love, Tsuna confess to him. The words 'I love you' never stopped running through his head. Yamamoto can remember how he ran to Tsuna. Miles away from him, but he didn't care. He wants to hear it directly from him personally. Not over the cellphone. After a couple of months when they got together, text messages and phone calls came to a stop when the Millefore Famiglia started to become a threat to the Vongola. If only Yamamoto knew what Tsuna was thinking during those past few day.

Images of Tsuna resting in that coffin made him feel uneasy. Is Gokudera done with his daily visits to Tsuna's coffin? Is he still depress over Tsuna's death? Maybe. Yamamoto thought over the days where he stood alone in his room, crying. Shedding countless tear and the feeling of abandonment reminds him how he felt during those past days. During his process of getting over Tsuna. Forgetting. But he kept dreaming of Tsuna. He was just smiling and when Yamamoto tries to reach out to the brunet, he slowly vanishes. When that happen, tears were the result.

Yamamoto, during his progress of healing, was usually seen with his cellphone open. He wonders aimlessly with that cellphone. And no one really knows what he looks at. But only Gokudera knows. He knew that the baseball idol was looking at all the text messages he sent and received from the brunet. Listening to the voice mails. Gokudera knew Yamamoto miss Tsuna more than anyone else in this cursed world. It was saddening. It brings Gokudera to his knees.

Yamamoto's screen had small droplets on it, but he didn't care. He looked at the last message before he closed his cellphone to leave. Out of pure surprise, he received a voice mail from Tsuna. He could feel his heart beating rapidly. He hurries to press play to listen to the message.

"Yamamoto, when you get this I might be dead by now. I want to say is that I was thankful to have had you. But I want to say is that, even if I'm dead, don't be sad. I always loved your cheerful personality. And I don't want that to change. So keep smiling. I'll be watching over you wherever I am. I love you Yamamoto. Remember that."

The message came to an end when it beeped. Yamamoto's eyes were widen. He looked over the message to know when it was sent. What made it more shocking was that it was dated when Tsuna was going to meet Byakuran. That's when it was all clear. Tsuna made a secret message for him before his death. And it was send to him on a particular day. Yamamoto smiles.

Yamamoto close the phone and drew it near his chest.

"Keep smiling. For Tsuna."

Years passed since Tsuna's death. Yamamoto, fully recovered, roamed inside the new hideout of the Vongola. He was suppose to meet Lal to inform her about the new location. That's when he spots the female that was prepared to attack a Strau Mosca. Making it easier, he used his abilities to stop the mechanism with one swing. That's when his eyes betrayed him. Tsuna, possibly the younger self, was standing in front of him. Yamamoto felt his heart leaping.

"Huh? This isn't some kind of bad joke is it?" He asked.

After that, Tsuna explained that it was the Ten Year Bazooka. Yamamoto came to realize the facts and accepted it. All that matters is that he was with his Tsuna again. Keep smiling for Tsuna. As their adventure played out and everything was coming to an end, the gang was returned to their original time. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto was asking about Tsuna. When they heard Tsuna was fine, Yamamoto rush to Tsuna's coffin. Maybe he was there. When he reached there, Tsuna stood there with some distance between them. He heard a sound coming from his cellphone.

Seeing it was a message, he examines it.

_I'm home, Yamamoto._

Dropping his cellphone to the grassy ground, Yamamoto ran to Tsuna to embrace him.

"Welcome back, Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he kissed Tsuna passionately.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it was short and if it didn't make sense. But this is a Christmas present for all those 8027 fans. Hoped you all enjoyed it. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years.<p> 


End file.
